The living flame
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A mystery man enters the host club and calls one of the hosts the living flame vessel. He then dies after speaking a message. When the world is under a certain time of being destroyed who can save them? Short story.
1. Prologue

A males voice rings in my ears. "Don't cry. No matter what happens. Remember to never cry. Be strong."

A large hand pets my hair softly as I lay my head on his knee.

"Will it be bad if I do?" I ask in my soft child voice.

"Yes. Very very bad." He responds. "So don't cry. No matter what happens."

I open my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling. 'It was that dream again.' I think to myself. I get up and go into large bathroom.

Turning on the tap I splash some water onto my face.

This is why I never cry any real tears, all because that dream feels so important and so real.

I turn off the tape and stare at myself in the mirror. "What a night." I sigh at my slightly damp hair that's also messy. So I brush it and while I do I think about the dream.

_"Don't cry. No matter what happens. Remember to never cry. Be strong."_

That voice. I know it as father but hes dead…. What else can be said about it?

I sigh and go downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink, my throat feels like sandpaper.

Once that is done I feel much better and I put the glass I used where the maids can clean later.

Time to start the day I guess.

**An: **

**I must complete all stories! Sorry I know its annoying of me to post another one out of the blue but please bear with me about it.**

**I love all my readers. I thank you for reading my stories in the past present and future. J**

**Kaoru.**


	2. Chapter 1: The vessel

The host club is open and doing business.

Kaoru and Hikaru are sitting side by side on a couch in at their table.

Hikaru had just finished telling the story of the time they went to a dinosaur museum and Kaoru hid behind him when they visited the raring T-rex. "He wouldn't go back to it after." Hikaru laughs.

Kaoru looks hurt. "Hikaru!" He whines and looks away. He brings a hand close to his eyes quickly adding the tear drops without anyone seeing.

It works and a fake tear forms and falls down Kaorus cheek.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Why did you have to break our promise?" He perfectly fakes a sniffle.

Hikaru looks guilty at his brother. "Im sorry Kaoru."

The girls move closer to the twins they are watching as Hikaru moves closer to Kaoru.

Hikaru cups Kaorus cheek and their eyes lock. "I didn't mean to. Its just you were so adorable then that I couldn't help myself." Hikaru looks very apologetic. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Kaoru leans closer and pecks Hikaru on the lips. "I forgive you."

The girls faint from the brotherly love between the two, making the twins smile at a job well done.

Haruhi is talking about her old school.

"How strange for you to stay in the country when going on a field trip." One of the girls gasp.

Haruhi looks to the girl. "Its very normal for us commoners." The hidden girl explains. "But its alright. Just means I get to spend more time with you ladies." Harhi smiles.

The girls fan girl scream at how cute Haruhi looks and how romantic she sounds.

Kyouya continues to type away at his laptop. Just being silent except for the soft clicking of his laptop.

Hunny is scarfing cake down while Mori wipes Hunnys mouth every now and then. When Mori wipes Hunnys mouth he gently reminds the small boy to be careful to not get anymore on his skin.

Hunny smiles and nods then scarfs down more cake, making the girls laugh and giggle.

Tamaki places a finger under a girls chin and moves his face close to hers. "What a beautiful princess. I wish I could just stay here with you forever."

The girl blushes and her eyes move downwards. "But what about the others?"

Tamaki smiles. "They may beautiful but you are my sun."

All the girls with Tamaki squeal with imaginary hearts floating above their heads.

All was normal here at the host club that is until someone bursts into the club room.

It's a man, he is badly injured and holds a gun in one arm while the other is holding a wound on the arm with the gun. His honey colored eyes search the club room while his messy black hair is so messy and knotted its not even funny. He is wearing tight brown leather with black runners.

All the hosts jump to their feet and move protectively of the girls at their table.

Hikaru also is ready to protect Kaoru like Mori is ready to protect Hunny.

The guy drops the gun as his eyes rest on the twins.

"What are you doing here? Identify yourself." Kyouya demands.

"The living flame…." The mans eyes go to respectful and surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Hunny demands.

The man rushes and kneels in front of Kaoru. "I never thought id meet you."

Everyone stares completely confused including Kaoru who takes a step back.

The man looks up at Kaorus face. "The vessel of the living flame." He stays kneeled and locks his eyes with Kaorus eyes. "Kaoru." He moves a little closer to the younger twin. "Whatever happens. You must not cry or else the flames sealed away inside you will awaken and destroy the world. You might not know this but a living flame has been sealed inside you and slumbers within your soul. Just remember to not cry or the flames will be released and the world will be no more."

Hikaru snarls. "Get away from my brother you slum!" He races towards the two but just as he reaches Kaoru the man falls to the floor dead.

"What…. What was all that about!" Kaoru gasps in shock and shivers scared.

No one answered him but Hikaru holds Kaoru close.


	3. Chapter 2: The flame

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

That man! He spoke similar words from my dream!

_"Don't cry. No matter what happens. Remember to never cry. Be strong."_

I gulp as I remember that sentence from my dream but now it has been told to me in the middle of club hours! Can't be a coincidence!

**No one's P.O.V.**

A person dressed in a cloak stares at the screen monitors. He slams his fist down on the key board, breaking it in half. "Damn that man!" He screams then pauses as he gets a great idea. He chuckles and sets out to start his plan.

**With the host club.**

Everyone surrounds the twins as they all try to figure out what the hell just happened.

Kyouya had someone come and clean up the mess of the man and throw away the gun.

"What was he talking about." Kaoru shivers at the thought that he holds something that could destroy the world.

"I don't know." Hikaru pulls Kaoru protectively onto his lap. "But whatever it means I'll protect you."

Kaoru snuggles to Hiakrus chest and nods softly.

Haruhi and Kyouya look thoughtful.

"Got anything to share?" Hikaru asks them.

"The flame. I think I have heard about it once. It was in an old book I was reading once. It said that years ago the flames of destruction were always sealed with a specific family."

"Yes." Kyouya joins in. "There was some tests going on with the flame when it and a dark creature broke free and made an explosion in the lab. A young boy had been knocked out by said explosion. It was said that the flame was sealed in that boys body to slumber until released to destroy the world." Kyouya looks at Kaoru. "Kaoru I believe the flame of destruction is really inside you. I believe that it was sealed inside you to protect this world."

Kaoru grips Hikarus hand and Hikaru lets him.

"Is there anyway to rid of it forever?" Hikaru demands.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "Well none that is known. Kaoru has to keep the flame inside and according to the directions the man had said you have to do that by not crying till your death." He sighs.

Kaoru didn't know how he was going to do this.

I mean who can just not cry until they die!?

"Wel its time we get going." Kyouya turns towards the door. "Have a safe ride home." With that he left.

Everyone gave Hikaru and Kaoru hugs before leaving as well.

Now its only the twins.

"Don't worry Kaoru." Hikaru soothes. "Everything will be alright."

With that they left outside holding hands but Kaoru doesn't go towards the limo. Instead he stops walking.

Hikaru looks back at his younger twin.

"I want to walk home." Kaoru tells his brother.

Hikaru nods. "I will let the driver know." He lets go of Kaorus hand to go and do just that.

Kaoru waits and doesant notice the dark shadow behind him run to half way to the twins house.

Hikaru comes back and takes Kaorus hand again. "Lets go."

Kaoru nods and leads the way towards their mansion.


	4. Chapter 3: The release

Hikaru and Kaoru continue to walk, almost at the half way point.

They chat about normal things to get their minds off of what happened at the host club room.

They stop when they notice a glowing orb in their path.

The orb glows and they try to block out the bright light, neither noticing the cloaked figure rising from the ground behind them.

The cloaked figure raises its hand and a beam of light shoots out of it.

The orb vanishes and the beam of light strikes its target dead on in the chest and stomach.

Hikaru arches his back and throws his head back in a silent scream as the beam of light goes through him but without making a hole or anything strangely.

Kaoru looks over to Hikaru and tries to scream but nothing will come out.

The light disappears as the one who made it pulls back its hand.

Hikaru puts a hand to his chest. He falls to his knees then he closes his eyes and falls to the ground face first.

Kaoru falls to his knees at Hikarus side and shakes his brother. "Hikaru!" He calls. "Hikaru wake up! Please!"

No response.

Kaoru rolls Hikaru over and brings his brothers head to his lap.

Hikarus left hand falls from his chest to the ground limply.

Kaoru's eyes start to water and he hears a voice in his head.

_"Be strong. Don't cry."_

Another cloaked figure comes running towards Kaoru and screams out. "KAORU! YOU HAVE TO KEEP THE FLAME INSIDE!"

The first cloaked figure disappears and a bright light comes down from the sky engulfing everyone on the planet.

When the host club open their eyes they find themselves in a place that looks like a purple space with ruins and pieces of ruins floating all around in mid air.

The host club exchange looks and all ask. "Where are we?" Well except for the twins.

"We are in a space time rift. Created by the dark creature." The cloaked figure that had screamed at Kaoru explains.

They look at the man.

"Nekozawa?" Tamaki gasps.

Nekozawa looks to the side of the platform they are all standing on. "The flames seal is about to be broken. It seems the dark creature wanted us all to watch as it happens."

The other members of the host club look to where Nekozawa is looking.

There is Kaoru sitting on his knees on the ground holding Hikarus body and Kaoru looks ready to cry.

Hikarus head is lulled to the side facing the others and his hand still on the ground. His eyes are closed and there is no sign of life.

"Hikaru!" Hunny gasps and hugs Mori.

Kyouya takes a step forward. "Kaoru. Don't cry. Or else the flames will be released!"

When Kaoru doesn't show he heard anyone talking Kyouya raises his voice.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru whimpers and lets the waterfall of tears fall, he flings his head back and lets out a scream of pain and loss.

Snake like flames appear from a firey orb that appears at Kaorus chest then float around him not touching him and all ending up back at Kaorus chest or back. Then after a few seconds all the snake like flames go into Kaorus body and are released into a beam of flames up into the sky coming from Kaorus body, so wide the others cant see Kaoru or Hikaru.

Once the beam of flames is gone they see Kaoru hunched over Hikarus body, still having Hikarus body on his lap, and sobbing and crying onto his dead brothers chest.

"The flame has been released." Nekozawa explains and looks up. "The dark creature has become one with it. The dark creature had to put Kaoru in a position where hed be so despaired hed cry."

Everyone who but Kaoru look up at what Nekozawa meant and they see a light purple like sun object but unlike the sun they don't need to cover their eyes to look at.

"This place wont be able to exist for long. Soon it'll be destroyed and time will collapse." Nekozawa sighs.

They lower their heads and mourn for Hikaru mainly.

Nekozawa goes over to Kaoru making everyone including Kaoru raise their heads. Nekozawa kneels not even a meter from Kaoru. "Kaoru." He speaks softly. "There is a way to stop this but we need your help. Only you can save us all." Nekozawa takes off the hood of his cloak. "If you do this then you can be with your brother again." Nekozawa puts a hand onto Kaorus shoulder. "Will you do it? We cant force you to."

Kaoru sniffles and glances at the others who are waiting sorrowfully for his answer. He looks back at Nekozawa and nods. "Yes."

Nekozawa smiles. "You are strong Kaoru. Ready to help even after everything." Nekozawa then stands and takes two white orbs out from inside his cloak. "Now this is what you have to do…"


	5. Chapter 4: The plan

"But how will he get up there?" Tamaki points to the sun like glowing thing that Kaoru had to stop.

"He wont have to." Nekozawa explains and hands Kaoru the orbs while taking Hikarus body from Kaoru.

Everyone in the world approach but stay off the platform the host club and Nekozawa are on, all watching what was going to happen.

Kaoru stands and takes a deep breath then moves to stand about ten centimetres from being right under the sun like thing. He looks at the two orbs in each hand and crosses his arms. "Eternal sun! The flame that is intrusted with my family!" He keeps his voice loud and clear. He slowly uncrosses his arms. "Return to your vessel and bring along the creature of darkness." His arms are stretched out holding the orbs so they are facing upwards. "Fall into slumber with my soul!"

The sun like then rushes towards Kaoru as if it suddenly became smoke.

The orbs absorb the sun like thing and shoots two beams of light to Kaorus chest, injecting Kaoru with the powerful flame and dark creature.

This goes on for a few seconds till its all absorbed by Kaoru.

Now Kaoru is glowing slightly and has snake like purple flames do what the snake like flames did when the flame was being released. Kaoru drops the orbs and lowers his hands to his sides.

"Kaoru?" Hunny takes a step towards his friend.

Kaoru turns around to face Nekozawa and his friends. "Hunny….. everyone…." He looks at his friends and at his brothers body. "Im sorry." The flames enter his body. He suddenly looks like a ghost, clear and hollow but red outlines him so it looked like his skin was an empty shell. He is lifted off the ground by an unseen force that lifts him slowly towards the sky.

His friends all rush to the edge of the platform and call his name even though hes out of reach.

Kaoru reaches towards his friends with a hand knowing its useless but still doing it. "Good luck. Stay strong for me." He reaches the sky and disappears.

Real sun beams shoot down like spot lights first on Nekozawa then the host club then everywhere and they all look to Hikarus body seeing something sparkle.

Hikarus body starts to disappear into redish orange sparkles till his body is no more as the sparkles disappear before hitting the ground below.

Everyone is teleported back to where they were except the host club and Nekozawa.

The host club and Nekozawa are teleported to the place where Hikaru had been killed by the dark creature.

Nekozawa drops his arms to his sides and the others look around.

Kaoru and Hikaru are really gone!

"This was where the dark creature killed Hikaru." Nelozawa explains and the host club look at each other sorrow filled.


	6. Chapter 5: The end

Since then statues of the young Hitanchiin boy saving the world as close to the center as possible of each and every single town.

One of Hikaru and Kaoru together in the very spot where Hikaru had been killed.

This statue is showing Hikaru standing on the left and Kaoru standing on the right. They are looking back at each other, reaching towards eachother with their finger tips brushing. It is a nice statue to remember them by.

Ouran has become popular, well more than before due to the fact that the twins went there when they were alive.

Every year on the day that Kaoru saved them all each town throws a celebration to not only mourn for the loss of their hero but to also thank Kaoru and celebrate the fact they are still alive.

On that time of year during the night every person gather around the closest statue of Kaoru and they put flowers and such at the foot of the statue like it's a funeral.

The host club and Nekozawa always go to the one of Hikaru and Kaoru to mourn for both.

Even though other people join them at the statue sometimes, most go to the one in the middle of town, they go to it every year.

On each statue of just Kaoru is engraved on the side of the cement platform statue Kaoru is standing on, it says. "Thank you Kaoru Hitanchiin. The flame vessel for saving us all."

However on the statue of Hikaru and Kaoru…. On the side of the cemnet platform they are standing on has different words engraved there. It says. "Here is the spot where Hikaru and Kaoru last touched the earth. They will always be remembered as the worlds greatest twins."

With that the world continued to live on and was never in danger of world obliteration ever again.

**AN:**

**And it is done!**

**Whew! **

**Sorry I know it seems rushed but I based it off of a Sonic video on youtube.**

**Forget what its called but if you like Sonic then you'll know what im talking about.**

**Review please! :3**

**Kaoru**


End file.
